


apple of my eye

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jason Todd Feels, M/M, Other, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: You and Jason go apple picking where one confesses their feelings to the other./ “You might like me but I’m very much in love with you.”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	apple of my eye

Jason gave you a side eye, watching as you set the basket of red fruit down, the weight of his words too heavy to bear in addition to the day’s labor. Hiding behind the trunk of the tree, you echoed the words back to him.

He laughed, the two of you making a lap around its base as he tried to catch you. In his arms, you had nowhere to escape, solid muscle pressing against you with enough force to keep you there and close enough to feel his warmth against the autumn bite of chill.

“I told you,” he chided, using two calloused fingers to tilt your chin up to look at him. “That I _like_ you. That today was _perfect_. And there’s _no one_ I’d rather drive three hours west of Gotham with.”

With the heat of his words and from his body alone, you were certain that you’d melt into the ground. Your mouth formed words before your brain thought them through, reinforcing your desire to change into a liquid state. “Like, _like_ like?”

It was Jason’s turn to look away now. You noted the pink tinge to his cheeks, unsure if it was the weather or the confession. “What if I said it was more like love?”

You felt the true nip of autumn as he removed his body from yours at your silence, trying to play it off. “What?” He asked, shining an apple against his flannel. “It was just a hypothetical. It’s not like I’m _really_ in love with you or anything.”

Grabbing at the one chance that you had, you reminded yourself that fortune favored the bold. Acting as nonchalant as you could, you told him, “What a _shame_. I was about to say that I love you too.” There was a nervousness in your voice, evident by the higher than normal pitch and you couldn’t look him in the eye.

“You were about to say _what_?” It was his turn to be shocked.

Using this as your momentum, you dared to peek at him, his cool eyes regarding you for any signs of a joke. His body language was stiff now instead of casual, as if moving too much or too fast would break whatever spell of romance the orchard had cast.

Two steps towards him closed the distance between you. “You might like me but I’m very much in love with you.” The apple he shined had now fallen a few feet from you, laying forgotten on the ground.

“I love your sassy little attitude,” you fingered the warm leather of his jacket. “And your whole tough guy act.” You laughed at his grumble of “It’s not an act.”

“I love how you’re really just a big nerd underneath that muscle. Glad to know that you’ve got some brains underneath all that beauty and brawn.” 

He interjected more clearly this time. “It’s not my fault that the worker tried to point us in the direction of apples intended for cider making instead of cultivars.”

A pointed look. “That’s what I’m talking about, Jasey Appleseed.”

“Wait. You think I’m pretty?” He asked, your words still sinking in.

“You got beauty,” you corrected him. “And I love how you try to deflect every time we get serious about this.”

“I don’t –”

His words were cut short as you pulled him to your height, lips meeting his in a kiss that you two have been wanting for three seasons at least. You pulled away too soon to Jason’s disappointment.

“I love you, Jason,” you grinned, your embarrassment subsiding as you watched the pink glow on his cheeks deepen to a more obvious red. “How do you like them apples?”


End file.
